Workout
by BabyWard
Summary: Bella joins a gym and meets Emmett and Edward. You know what I write... Do I need to warn you?


Workout

"It doesn't fucking fit," she muttered to herself as she twisted and turned her body. No matter how she moved or how hard she pulled on the zipper, the dress would not close. "Alice," she called to her best friend and roommate who was waiting on the other side of the curtain.

Alice slipped into the small cubicle and raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Help?" Bella turned sideways and tried not to breathe as Alice tried the zip.

Slowly it inched its way up to the top. Bella looked at her red-with-effort face turning slightly blue as her breathing was restricted.

"Um..." Alice met her eyes in the full-length mirror.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't fit. Help me with the zip?"

Undoing the dress again was no problem and Bella sighed with relief as her lungs could expand properly again.

"So... Size?" Alice was trying not to make a big deal about it.

Bella rubbed her moist forehead with frustration. "Shit. Medium please."

Alice slipped past the curtain and left Bella to remove the dress alone. She blinked back tears as she looked at her body in the mirror. She was well past puberty and her body had filled out well. She loved the size of her boobs and how she had curves but a couple of years of growing up and everything that came with independence meant she was 'soft' rather than 'svelte'. Her ex-boyfriend had liked her figure and had told her he could hold onto her better but he had moved on and no one was telling her she looked good anymore.

She watched herself in the mirror as she sucked her stomach in. She could get it flat, but remembering to tense her muscles was difficult and she knew as soon as she was away from the mirror she would forget. Her cheeks heated with her blush. How often had she forgotten? Who could have seen? Is that why she didn't have a new boyfriend?

Alice came back and passed an identical dress to her before stepping back to give her room. This dress fit better and Bella could zip it up without help. She turned her body slowly to see it from different angles.

"It looks very nice," Alice said after a minute. "The blue suits you."

Bella nodded but wasn't convinced.

"And your boobs look great as always."

Bella grinned at her friend. "Thanks."

"I will see you out there..." Alice turned and left the cubicle.

Bella focused on her boobs. They were her favourite feature and she liked how they were displayed under the plunging neckline. Alice always complemented her boobs because hers were so small. But that was because she was skinny. Alice didn't have any trouble keeping weight off and fitting into small sized clothes. Bella sighed and watched as her stomach relaxed and pushed against the material of the dress. She avoided looking in the mirror again as she took the dress off and put on her jeans and shirt.

"Ready?" Alice said when Bella emerged from the cubical.

Bella nodded and made her way to the shop assistants. She paid for the dress, thanked the girl and walked quickly from the shop.

Alice followed her silently through the mall to her car. Once they were shut inside ready to go she carefully started a conversation. "That dress will look stunning with your shoes. Shall I do your hair? Maybe pile it on top of your head?"

Bella nodded but she wasn't actually listening.

"Bella..."

Bella sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a second. "Sorry." She opened her eyes and glanced over at her friend. "That was really depressing."

"Yeah I can tell." Alice reached out for Bella's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Tell me what's going on."

Bella leaned her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes again. "Medium... That sucks. I guess I just realised how much I've changed."

Alice hummed and rubbed her thumb across Bella's knuckles. "You want to turn back time?"

"No. I don't want to be a kid again. Remember how impatient we were for our boobs to grow? I don't want to go back..."

Alice chuckled. "Still waiting..."

Bella shook her head and turned to smile at her friend. "Your boobs are fine. They suit your body. Mine are pretty great and I don't want to change them. But my stomach..."

Alice let her process her thoughts in silence and waited for an explanation.

"I guess I'm not completely happy with how I look. Some things are good, but at the moment the bad is outweighing them. No pun intended."

Alice grimaced. "You're not overweight."

Bella shook her head. "No, I know that. But I have some excess."

"Okay so what are we going to do about it?" Alice put her on her no-nonsense, let's-get-things-done voice.

"I could go on a diet..."

Alice nodded. "Healthy meals. We can do that."

"I could exercise more..."

Another nod from Alice. "Shall we join the boot camp in the park again?"

Bella grimaced with her memories of boot camp. She hadn't enjoyed the early mornings, the guy yelling at them to work harder, or the competitiveness of the other women.

Alice mimicked Bella's grimace and shook her head. "No. That was horrible. How about running? We could go together... Or the gym? We could do a boxing class or Zumba?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe the gym but not the classes. I think I would like to do my own thing in my own time. Would you go with me?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "That would be fun. When would we go?"

That was where it became difficult. Alice's job was in retail, working normal hours and normal days. Bella worked in a bar in the evenings and on Saturdays. Their shopping day, Sunday was the only day they spent any time together.

"We could go together every Sunday." Bella shrugged.

"Once a week? That's not enough."

Bella nodded. "Yeah I know. We will just have to go by ourselves during the week."

"Should we join the YMCA gym or Silhouette?"

Both girls paused to think about the two choices. The YMCA was a relatively small gym with standard equipment in a slightly run-down looking building. The members tended to be the older men and women who had been going there since they were teenagers. Silhouette, on the other hand, was modern. It was situated on the main road with large conspicuous signs and large windows along the front. They had seen all the machines through the windows and felt it looked quite daunting. The members were also intimidating. A lot of buff men and model-like women could be seen going in and out of the doors all the time.

"YMCA?"

Bella sighed with relief and nodded. "Let's go join up before we chicken out."

The next morning, Bella walked into the gym and stood nervously by the door. There were mirrors all around the room and she avoided looking at herself as her gaze floated over the various machines.

She had an appointment to organise her program with a personal trainer called Emmett. Looking around the room, she saw three people. One older woman was on the rowing machine with her eyes glued to the television screen hung on the wall in front of her. An even older woman was slowly pedalling on a bike as she read a magazine. An elderly man was running on the treadmill. Bella felt herself relax. She wasn't intimidated by these people and she was even inspired by the man who seemed incredibly fit despite his age.

"Bella Swan?"

She turned towards the voice and gulped. Another man had just walked into the room from an office labeled 'Personal Trainers'. This man was nothing like anyone else in the room. He was at least thirty years younger than the others and seemed better suited to Silhouette with his bulging muscles. Bella was suddenly very nervous but nodded.

He smiled broadly and walked towards her. "Welcome. I'm Emmett." He shook her hand surprisingly gently and she couldn't help smiling back at him as she craned her neck to look up at him. "Come into my office for a minute then we will get started." He turned and started walking away. Bella followed.

The personal trainers' office was small and scarcely furnished with a desk and two chairs. Every wall was covered in posters with inspirational quotes, exercise instructions or advertising on them. As Bella looked around, Emmett sat down at the computer and started clicking and scrolling.

"Bella Swan... Ah here you are... So let's get to know you a bit better... Why did you decide to join the gym?"

Bella cleared her throat. "I want to get fit... And be less round..." She indicated to her stomach and grimaced.

Emmett grinned and nodded. "I can help you with that. No problem." He typed furiously on the keyboard for a minute before turning back to her. "What are you wanting to do at the gym? Machines? Classes?"

"Not classes. I just want to do my own thing."

"Fair enough. If you ever change your mind just let me know... I've been thinking about doing the belly dancing class and I need a buddy." He winked before laughing.

She laughed too and felt the remaining tension leave her body.

"What we will do today is introduce you to the machines and exercises. You will start with some cardio to warm up, then some weights, and finally some stretches to finish."

She nodded despite not completely understanding.

"Before we do some measurements, tell me your plans for each week."

"Tuesday, Friday and Sunday."

"That sounds great." He typed for another minute.

"Is it always this quiet during the day?" She looked out the window in the door at the three people working out.

"Yeah. Not many people workout between ten and twelve. After twelve, people start turning up during their lunch break. It's busiest after five with all the people who come after work. Weekends can be a bit different. Do you work?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Evenings and Saturdays at O'Sheys."

"Oh good. I'm glad we will have another morning person here."

"I'm glad it will be quiet when I come."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Now measurements... Are you okay with this? We will do weight, height and stomach."

She nodded and twisted her fingers together nervously.

"Just relax, Bella. We only do this for your benefit. These measurements will motivate you and also show you your progress as you go. No one but us and any other personal trainers you work with here will see them."

"Okay," she said as she let out a sigh. "Weight first?"

He slid the scales out from under the desk with his foot and nudged them to sit in front of her. She quickly pulled her shoes off and stepped onto them. He glanced down to read the screen and nodded to tell her she could step off. He stood to adjust the height tape on the wall and stepped close to her to read the numbers. Next he pulled a tape measure out of a drawer in the desk.

"Please can you lift your top. Just so I can see where your navel is for accuracy."

She nodded and stared at the ceiling as he wrapped the tape around her middle. She didn't want to see the measurements. At least not until she had worked on reducing them. She shivered slightly as his fingers brushed her skin.

"Thank you." He went back to the computer to enter the results.

Once her shoes were back on, he was finished and they walked out into the main room.

"Hop onto the bike first, Bella. It is a good warm up and will help strengthen your legs as you build up your fitness." He quickly showed her how to adjust the seat height then held out his hand to help her up. "Start pedalling then press the start button when the screen lights up."

She did so tentatively and watched as the screen flashed a welcome message.

"For now you will just do ten minutes on level six. When you've been here a couple of weeks, we can start looking at other programs. Maybe a hill program."

She nodded despite not knowing what he meant.

"I'm going to leave you to have a go for a couple of minutes then I will be back to show you the next thing."

She nodded again and smiled as he patted her arm.

She watched him as he wandered along the short row of bikes to the lady reading the magazine. "Morning, Angela," he said with an easy smile. "How are you today?"

Angela looked up from her reading and smiled. "Fine, thank you, Emmett."

"Are you actually working out, or just catching up on your gossip?"

Angela laughed and shook her head. "I may be more than a little bit distracted by Angelina and Brad's photos."

He laughed and clasped his hands together against his chest. "Her dress... His suit... The children... The veil..." He sighed dramatically.

Both Angela and Bella laughed.

"You know a lot about it, Emmett. Should we be suspicious?" The man on the treadmill had finished and walked over to join them by Angela's bike.

"Come on, Mike," Emmett said as he nudged Mike with his shoulder. "I bet you shed a manly tear when you saw the picture of the children's decorations on her veil."

Mike huffed as he walked away shaking his head. Emmett grinned and winked at Bella. She smiled back. She no longer saw him as the huge intimidating man, but as a large joking teddy bear.

A few minutes later, just as her legs were beginning to feel the burn, Emmett moved Bella to the cross trainer. "This can be a bit tricky. Make sure you have the rotations going forwards not backwards..."

She started pushing at the footrests and handles to get them moving.

"Good. You're a natural."

She smiled at him and he showed her which buttons to push to adjust the resistance.

"Do five minutes on here while I get your program card sorted."

She nodded, already out of breath and not trusting her lungs enough to talk without panting.

Those five minutes seemed to take twice as long and Bella was grateful to see Emmett returning.

"Take a break for a minute while I show you this." He held a square of green card between them so they could both see it. "I've written the bike as your first activity and the cross trainer as your second," he pointed to the words in the first column. "Ten minutes at level six on the bike and five to ten at resistance six on the cross trainer," he pointed to the second and third column.

She nodded and was grateful he would let her do less on the cross trainer. That machine was hard work.

He took her to the seated row next and showed her the correct technique. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades to indicate which muscles she should be using. Then she tried the leg press, assisted pull-up, leg extension and chest press. For each one he explained how to do it and the results she could expect from using it.

She did her best to take it all in.

He sat down on a weights bench and patted the space next to him so she could rest for a minute. She was doing well for a beginner but he knew she would be feeling tired and sore.

"So what do you think?" He smiled down at her.

She paused to consider her answer, still overwhelmed by all the information she was trying to take in.

He chuckled and nudged her with his elbow. "Don't worry. It's a lot of stuff to learn, I know, but you will pick it up quickly. Remember there is at least one personal trainer here at all times and we are all happy to help or answer questions if you need us."

She smiled up at him and nodded with relief. "Are they all as nice as you?"

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "Of course. We are a friendly, welcoming bunch. We are all about fun and motivating and supporting each other here."

She sighed happily, glad that she had chosen this gym over the other one.

"I will show you how to work the treadmill now but we won't do anymore than just getting the pace right for you. Then we will do stretches to finish."

He led her over the other side of the room and held her hand to steady her as she stepped up.

"This one is a bit different to the others. You set it up, then it will give you a countdown before it starts moving. Hold the bars until you get used to the movement."

She gripped the bars and watched as he pressed the start button.

"Let's start at three miles per hour and increase it slowly."

She watched as the screen flashed a countdown from five. When it showed zero, the belt began to move and she had to start walking if she didn't want to fall off.

"Well done, Bella. Now try to let go. Look straight ahead and slowly move your arms to your sides."

She did so and, despite a few wobbles, managed to stay upright.

"Good. I'm going to press this button to increase the speed. You tell me when it's at a fast walking pace, but not too fast that you can't keep up with it."

She nodded nervously and watched as the speed changed from three miles per hour to three point one, then three point two and so on until she told him to stop at three point five.

"Good." He wrote the speed down on her program card. "Let's finish off with some stretches."

She moaned quietly when he hit the big red stop button and she could stop moving her legs.

He chuckled and held her arm as she stepped down. "You're doing very well. I'm pushing you quite hard. But I figured you wouldn't want me to give you an oldies program." He laughed and steered her to a partially walled-off area. "You're young enough that this program will probably only suit you for a few weeks before it will be too easy."

He took two mats off a pile and placed them next to each other on the floor before sitting on the end of one. She followed suit on the other.

"Let's start with crunches. Lay back, put your fingers behind your head, bend your knees and try to sit up as far as you can."

She watched as he did a couple to demonstrate. He could sit up all the way effortlessly. She sighed and lay back on her mat. After a minute, he sat up and looked down at her.

"Bella?"

She hummed but kept her eyes closed.

"Are you going to try it?"

She could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help smiling herself. "I'm thinking about it..."

He chuckled and lay back on his mat.

After another minute, she figured she should just get on with it and get it over and done with. She pulled in her stomach and lifted her shoulders off the mat. Her knees were so far away... She lay back and tried it again. She didn't do any better and huffed as she lay back.

"Am I doing it right? It doesn't feel like I'm getting up very far."

He smiled and nodded. "Just go as far as you can. It will get easier as you gain strength in your stomach. It might take a while if you've never worked those muscles before."

She groaned and kept trying until her stomach hurt too much to continue. "That's hard..."

"Yeah it is but it is the best way to flatten the stomach."

They stared at the ceiling in silence while he let her rest. Eventually she sighed and turned her head to look over at him.

"It's a bit unfair... I have more weight to lift." She clutched at her boobs and laughed at his shocked expression.

He shook his head and helped her stand up. "I'm giving you five stretches. Hold each for twenty seconds." He quickly ran through each one, demonstrating before helping her into the right position.

Then they were finished and Bella was completely exhausted. She thanked Emmett and he patted her on the shoulder as he said goodbye.

She stood under the hot shower for a long time as she assessed her sore muscles. Despite the aching she felt good, though. As if she had accomplished something. She was proud of herself for taking this positive step.

A few hours later she started work. Despite wanting to crawl under the bar and take a nap, she felt good. She already felt more confident in her body and that flowed into her attitude, helping her to be happy as she waited on the small crowd of drinkers.

At Bella's dinner break time, Alice came in and sat with her at a table in the corner. Alice's hair was wet and her cheeks pink as she had just come from the gym and her own first session with Emmett.

Alice squealed quietly as she sat down opposite Bella. "That was both awful and awesome. I've never hurt this much in my life. But Emmett is hot!"

Bella laughed and nodded.

"How did yours go this morning?"

Bella shrugged. "The same. It's hard but I liked it."

Alice nodded. "Me too. I thought we could get some rewards sorted..." She pulled out her diary. "If we go three times a week for a month we get a reward... Maybe shopping?"

Bella nodded she knew how much Alice loved shopping. That would be her ultimate reward. "How about new gym gear? If I can stay motivated for that long I think I will deserve to replace my old shorts and shirt with some proper gym gear."

Alice clapped her hands happily. "Yes we can get all that compression stuff that real athletes wear."

"How about some short-term goals?"

"Okay. Something every Sunday afternoon if we have completed a full week of our programs."

"Food?"

Alice frowned as she considered Bella's suggestion. "Maybe... But only if we have also stuck to a healthy diet for the week."

"Yes. That will work. Anyway, we can't just cut out all treats from our diet. I will end up craving them and that will only lead to failure."

Alice nodded and started scribbling in her diary. "I'm going to type this up and put it on the fridge along with healthy meal ideas and pictures of models to motivate us."

Bella laughed. "Or shame us into exercising."

Alice nodded. "Either way..."

Alice stayed for a few more minutes before announcing she needed to crash before she fell over with exhaustion. Bella hugged her and went back to work behind the bar.

Both girls slept soundly that night, exhausted after their workouts.

The next morning, Bella woke up as she heard Alice leaving for work. She tested her muscles as she got out of bed and found that she wasn't sore at all. She was surprised as all previous experience with exercise had led to pain for at least a day afterwards. Because it was Tuesday, she decided she might as well get started with her gym routine, despite having gone the day before. She put on her shorts and shirt, packed her toiletries then drove across town to the gym.

It was half past ten when she arrived and she was pleased to see the room was as empty as it had been the day before. Mike, the runner, was there again as well as two other old men. Bella smiled at Mike when he waved at her as she got on the bike. She remembered how to program it easily and looked around as she pedalled. Emmett wasn't there and there wasn't anyone in the office. She assumed that he was somewhere in the building which was confirmed when he came striding through the door.

"Bella!" He stopped in front of her and grinned. "I take it I didn't put you off yesterday..."

She grinned back and shook her head. "No. I wasn't even sore this morning."

He laughed and leaned in close to her. "You should never tell me that... I might take it as a challenge." He winked the stood up straight. "If it doesn't hurt, you're not working hard enough."

"You're so full of it, Emmett," said someone behind him.

Bella craned her neck to look around Emmett. There was another young man walking towards them, smirking. He was as tall as Emmett but not as big. Bella blushed slightly — he was very good-looking.

Emmett turned and thrusted his fist towards the other man's stomach. It was slapped away and the man jabbed him back. Emmett bent over and let out a groan as the other man's fist hit him in the stomach. Bella watched with wide eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my little brother, pain in my ass and fellow personal trainer."

Edward smirked and held out a hand to Bella. "It's nice to meet you. Remember to never take Emmett seriously and don't pay any attention to what he says and you will do fine."

Bella shook his hand hesitantly. "You too."

Emmett roughly slung his arm around Edward's neck, making him wince. "Come on, Eddie. Let's get started." He turned to smile at Bella. "We will leave you to do you're own thing, Bella. Sorry for interrupting."

She wanted to tell him she didn't mind but he was dragging his brother away already. She had thought she wanted to be left alone but that was before she had met Emmett. He was funny and kind and she wouldn't have minded if he stayed to talk. Edward seemed okay too, if a bit rough with his brother.

She finished of her ten minutes pedalling and switched over to the cross trainer. After a minute, one of the older men she hadn't met got onto the machine next to her. She smiled and he smiled back but they didn't get a chance to speak before Emmett and Edward came back, crashing through the doors.

"I win, you're first," Edward laughed.

Emmett shrugged and walked over to the weight-lifting benches.

The man next to Bella leaned over to talk to her. "Watch them... Those boys are like clowns on steroids. Great entertainment."

Bella smiled and nodded before turning to watch the show.

Emmett had set up a bar above a bench and was loading on some heavy-looking wheels on each side. When he was done, he lay back on the bench and Edward stepped forward to spot him. Emmett pushed the weight off the stand and started lifting it. The muscles in his arms tensed and stood out even more. Bella could see him timing his breathing with each lift. She watched as his arms began to shake and Edward reached forward to be ready if he was needed.

Eventually, Emmett groaned and lifted the weight back onto the stand before sitting up and shaking out his arms.

"Pretty good," Edward said and patted him on the shoulder. "My turn."

Despite Edward's smaller frame, he didn't change the weights before lying back. Bella didn't understand how he could lift the same weight when he obviously wasn't as strong.

But he did and it looked effortless to start off with. Then Bella could see his arms shaking and she understood — he did the same weight, just less.

"Keep going... Remember to breathe..." Emmett had stepped forward to spot Edward. "Ten more..."

Edward was grunting quietly with each lift and Emmett counted down the last five for him.

"Well done. Just rest for a minute." Emmett added another wheel to each end of the bar while he waited.

Edward nodded and lay still until his breathing slowed. When he sat up Bella could see his face was red and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder as they swapped places.

As Emmett lay down, Edward glanced over to Bella. She smiled shyly and looked away – not wanting to be caught staring.

"That explains it..." The man next to Bella chuckled.

She looked over at him.

He chuckled again when he looked at her. "Typical boys. Showing off when a pretty girl is around."

Before Bella could think of a response, the man got off the cross trainer and waved as he walked away. Bella looked over at Edward, who was still looking at her, and blushed. She wasn't sure if she could believe the cross trainer man, she didn't think she was pretty. Especially not when she was all sweaty and in her ragged workout clothes.

She got off the cross trainer and moved on to her weights exercises, determined not to watch Edward and Emmett anymore. Happily, the first machine had her facing the wall. Unfortunately the wall was one big, full-length mirror and she couldn't stop her eyes wandering over to see what Edward was doing. He was swapping with Emmett again and she saw him say something as they passed each other. She had a feeling she knew what he might have said because Emmett's eyes glanced over to look at her. She blushed again and tried to focus on her own workout.

The only thing that got her through the rest of the hour without more embarrassment was choosing a spot on the wall to look at, at all times.

She hummed happily as she showered and dressed. She really enjoyed working out at the gym. It was peaceful, the people were friendly, and it didn't hurt to have something entertaining to watch (or avoid watching) too.

As she left, Emmett was bending over the reception desk talking to the secretary. Bella handed over her locker key and he stood up and smiled at her.

"How was your workout today?"

Bella smiled back. "Very good. How about you?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Alright. Sorry about my brother... He can be a bit of a dick..."

Bella laughed nervously. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been watching."

"Don't say that! Edward will be so disappointed."

Bella frowned up at him. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Edward likes an audience. He worked harder today than he ever has before."

Bella didn't know what to say to that but she was happy they hadn't been annoyed at her. She was also happy that next time she would be allowed to watch – to help motivate Edward of course. "How often do you two work out?"

"Every day between eleven and twelve unless we have a client."

"The quiet time..."

Emmett nodded.

"Does that mean you couldn't yesterday because of me?" Bella didn't want to have interrupted their routine.

"No. Edward wasn't here yesterday so it worked out perfectly. I would have cancelled with Edward anyway... For you."

Bella blushed and smiled at Emmett. She noticed the pause and his smirk and wondered what he meant by it. "I better go. I'm working tonight."

"Okay, Bella. See you on Friday."

She nodded and waved as she backed away and walked out the door.

For the next two days, Bella carefully steered her thoughts away from Emmett and Edward. But on Friday morning, she found herself taking extra care with her appearance. She tried telling herself it was because it was Friday and she always felt like dressing up at the end of the week but it had gotten harder to fool herself.

Outside the YMCA building, she checked herself one last time in the mirror, made sure her messy bun was particularly carefree, rolled her eyes at her behaviour and walked inside.

She had taken an extra half an hour to get ready which meant Edward and Emmett had already started their workout. As she walked past, Emmett smiled and waved before focussing back on Edward who was on the bench. She got to watch Emmett lift as she started on the bike and blushed when Edward smirked at her.

She began to wonder if her presence was distracting. She didn't want to be the reason one of them got hurt. But she didn't have to worry. Both Emmett and Edward were trained well and took their jobs seriously, even if they occasionally acted immaturely. Although Edward was aware of Bella across the room and occasionally looked at her, the majority of his focus was on Emmett and it was the same for Emmett.

Because Emmett had basically given her permission to watch, Bella didn't feel embarrassed as she kept her eyes on the boys throughout her time on both the bike and the cross trainer. She was even annoyed that she had to watch in the mirrors when she switched to the weight machines.

Towards the end of her workout, Edward and Emmett finished theirs. They both got towels from their office and wiped their sweat off their skin before getting bottles of water to drink.

After that, Emmett started talking to a man on the rowing machine across the room from Bella and Edward walked over to her.

"You're getting a good sweat going there," he said as he sat on the machine next to her.

She grimaced slightly, but he seemed to mean it as a complement. "Yeah..."

He turned his water bottle over and over in an awkward silence as she finished up and moved to the next machine.

"Edward?"

He looked up at her and smiled shyly.

"Will you help me with the seated row? I'm not sure I'm doing it right."

He grinned and jumped up. "Sure. Let me see your card."

She handed him her workout program card and he studied it as the walked to the machine. He watched as she got herself comfortable on the seat and reached for the handles.

"Forty pounds?"

"Yes please." She waited while he moved the pin then pulled back on the handles.

After a few pulls, Edward placed his hand on her knee and she stopped. "There's a couple of things... Sit up straight..." He moved his hand to her lower back and swept it up her spine to her neck.

Her body responded instantly – her back straightening and her chest pushing forward as she stretched against his touch.

"Good." His voice had changed. He was almost murmuring in her ear. "Press your upper abdomen against the rest."

She had leaned back far enough when straightening her back, that he was able to slide his other palm across her body just below her boobs and guide her forward in the seat. Her heart was racing faster than it had from working out and she wondered if he could feel it.

"Now use these muscles to pull the handles..." He moved his hand from her neck to between her shoulder blades.

She tried to focus on what he was saying rather than where his hand was and started pulling at the handles.

"Beautiful Bella."

She blushed and smiled shyly. Did she imagine the lack of pause between those words? Surely he wasn't calling her beautiful. She was just doing the exercise beautifully.

"Just remember there shouldn't be any space here." He pushed two fingers between her and the rest in front of her, grazing her boobs as he did so.

She just nodded. She couldn't trust her voice to be normal or, more likely, not say something embarrassing. Edward watched as she finished up and stood as she did.

"Thank you, Edward," she said as she smiled up at him, hoping the breathy quality of her voice could be passed off as from exertion. He was standing away from her but she could still feel the lingering burn of his touch on her skin.

"Any time." His voice was still low and quiet and made her feel warm and nervous at the same time.

"Treadmill..." She waved awkwardly across the room to where she was headed, unsure if she was inviting him to follow or if she was trying to find a way to escape his overwhelming presence.

He nodded but didn't follow, choosing to watch her walk away and try to control his desires for her before his behaviour became any more unprofessional.

She had been so wrapped up in her Edward bubble, she didn't realise she was now walking towards Emmett who was running in the other treadmill. She stepped up and pressed the buttons to program the machine as Emmett slowed his speed to a walk.

"How's it going today, Bella?"

"Great. You did your arms, now you're doing your legs?"

Emmett grinned and nodded. "Got to keep a balance. Do you want to join in next time?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. How much were you lifting?"

Emmett smirked. "More than you weigh... Maybe we could lift you instead..."

Bella blushed. She didn't know how much she weighed, having avoided looking when Emmett had measured her, but she was reminded of how her ex-boyfriend had used it as an excuse not to lift her up for any reason...

They ran in silence beside each other for a few minutes before Bella had to stop. She waved as she got down and moved through to the stretching room.

She was alone in the small room. It was peaceful and relaxing so she could think. Her mind immediately went to Edward and his hands on her body. She had enjoyed his touch a lot and couldn't help wondering if she enjoyed it too much. She couldn't decide if he was innocently guiding her or not. She didn't want to misread it so decided to see it as innocent. He was touching her as much as he would touch anyone who needed help with their exercise. It was a very physical activity and she was sure trainers needed to touch people a lot.

Next she thought about Emmett. This was less confusing. Emmett was friendly with everyone and even slightly flirty. She had seen it with the older ladies on her first day. It was just how he was. She couldn't help feeling attracted to him but she needed to keep it to herself. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

With her thoughts thoroughly grounded and her mind calm, Bella finished her workout and went to shower.

Being Friday night, work was busy for Bella. Her boss let her take short breaks to have a drink and something to eat, but most of her shift was spent on her feet; taking and making orders, clearing tables, checking on the crowd across the room and restocking. Usually she would finish the night exhausted and ready to crawl into bed. Her muscles would cramp painfully and her sleep would be disturbed no matter how tired she was. But after just three sessions at the gym she was feeling better and her body was able to cope better. She was still jogging up at down the stairs to the storage cellar, shimmying easily through the crowd and carrying whole tables-worth of bottles to the glass bins at closing time. She drove home and fell into a deep, restful sleep, happy that she was already feeling the results of her healthy lifestyle.

Late the next morning, Bella woke up to Alice knocking on her bedroom door. Alice was grinning and tossed a bag onto the bed.

"I accidentally bought you something..."

Bella rolled her eyes. This happened too often for any other response. She tipped the bag up and watched as silky black and blue fabric slid onto her blanket. "Alice! I thought this was going to be our reward after a month?"

"I know. I couldn't resist."

Bella laughed as she held up her new gym clothes.

"Also, there is this guy..."

Bella groaned. Alice always had her eye on a guy.

"Stop it! He's always at the gym and he's really good looking... But he's never noticed me. He just works out and leaves. Never looking around." Half the attraction to Alice was the challenge. The other half was her ego. How dare someone not notice her?

"Alice, why would he notice you if you're dressed like everyone else?" Bella didn't think wearing gym clothes like every other girl would work. She should try being different.

Alice huffed and looked sulky. "It doesn't hurt to try. I've already tried everything..."

Bella waited for her to elaborate. She knew her crazy friend and wondered what she may have done so far.

"I wore my tightest shorts and a crop top today! Still nothing."

Bella shook her head and tried to think of something supportive to say. "Maybe he's gay?"

Alice laughed and poked Bella's knee. "I hope not." She left the room to let Bella get ready for work.

Saturday night was the busiest night of the week at the bar. There was a constant line outside of people trying to get in. The bouncers spent their whole night monitoring capacity, only letting people in when others left. Bella's roll was solely behind the bar managing the staff taking orders. She was grateful to not be one of the people having to push their way through the crush to clear tables. She was also grateful to be able to stand back and watch everyone drinking and having fun without being part of it.

Because of this, she saw Emmett and Edward long before they saw her. She took some deep breaths to calm her nerves and positioned herself on the side of the bar they were making their way towards.

"Hello, trainers." She grinned at them as they saw her. She felt confident now she was in her element and they were somewhere less familiar.

They both smiled back as they leaned casually against the bar.

"Two Jack and cokes, client." Emmett winked as he said their order and handed her his credit card.

She waved away his money before quickly making up their drinks. As a senior staff member, she was allowed to give out a few free drinks and she couldn't resist a bit of fun by adding a mini umbrella to each. They laughed as she handed them over.

Usually once people got their drinks they would back away from the bar to let others order, but Emmett and Edward weren't quite ready to go just yet. Luckily no one was going to argue with two men with so much obvious muscle, and the crowd flowed around them. Bella should have been moving too – checking on her staff and making sure everything was running smoothly – but she found she was happy serving that side of the bar and confident the rest of the bar would be fine without her for a while.

Half an hour later, Bella returned to her favourite customers. "Another?" She took their empty glasses away and placed them in the rack behind her.

"I want..." Edward's eyes lingered on her body before moving up to the specials board.

Bella shivered slightly and her heart sped up.

"What is your speciality?"

Emmett leaned forward and winked. "Me too. I want your cocktail."

Suddenly she realised something she had been denying. They both wanted her and she wanted both of them. This was going to be trouble.

"I'll be right back." Bella took her time gathering her ingredients and shaker as she tried to process what was happening. She had two gorgeous men after her and no idea how to choose.

Her movements as she measured the Ouzo, Parfait Amour and Chartreuse, were steady and calm. She had made cocktails, and this one in particular, so often she didn't even have to think about it. As she dropped a cherry into each glass, she finally looked up at Emmett and Edward. They were watching every movement she made.

"What's is called?" Emmett asked as she slid the glasses across the bar.

"It's my Blue Negligee." She stepped back and leaned against the back bench to watch them drink. She didn't want to serve any other customers yet.

Emmett held his glass up to the light before he drank but Edward put it straight to his lips and sipped as his eyes held hers. Under his gaze, she felt as if he was really tasting her lingerie. Right from her body. Her skin heated and she was grateful for the solid wood behind her keeping her upright.

She had to look away and clear the heated air between them. Emmett had drunk half of his and was smiling happily.

She leaned in when he beckoned at her.

"Your Blue Negligee is delicious, Bella." Emmett's hand reached up to sweep her hair back over her shoulder, brushing her bare skin as he did so, leaving a burning heat to sink into her body.

She was in serious trouble. She didn't want to come between two brothers. But what could she do to protect them? Choosing one would hurt the other and rejecting both... Well that wouldn't be good for all three of them.

Bella's boss announced the last call and every staff member was needed to manage the rush of drink orders. She weaved her way around the bar, taking occasional orders and making sure her staff were coping. Emmett and Edward's eyes were glued to her. Watching her as she moved. Admiring her confidence and authority.

Emmett turned to Edward to ask if he minded finding his own way home. Emmett wanted to ask Bella if she would go home with him. But he saw Edward's expression and realised it mirrored his from a moment ago. "Shit, Edward." Emmett banged his fist down on the bar.

Edward turned to look at Emmett. "What's wrong?"

"You like her."

Edward nodded.

Emmett rubbed his temple. "Me too."

Edward's eyes widened as he realised what his brother was saying. "Shit..."

"Yeah. Let's go." Emmett turned and led Edward out of the bar. They were going to have to sort this out as soon as possible. Neither of them would be getting the girl just yet.

Bella was too busy to notice their retreat and by the time she was able to slow down, the bar was mostly empty. She was surprised they had left. She thought that tonight they would be the last ones there. But she was glad too. She didn't know how that would have ended. Would they both have made plays for her? Could she have chosen on the spot? Would she end up hurting them both and losing any chance she had?

She said goodbye to her workmates and went home to bed.

Alice woke her the next morning again. She was bouncing with excitement and talking incessantly about going to the gym. Bella couldn't deny she was almost as excited to go and Alice danced happily out of the room so she could get dressed.

Bella put on her new gym clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. The clingy material hugged every curve of her body and squeezed her in where she needed help. Alice had chosen well.

When Bella emerged from her bedroom, Alice was ready and waiting by the front door in her matching pink and black gym clothes.

"You look great, Bella!"

"You too, Alice. That guy is going to drool over you today."

Alice giggled as they walked out the door. "Drooling in a sexy way of course... Not because he's ancient."

Bella gasped. "Is he old?" She screwed up her nose in disgust. It was a possibility though – every time she had been to the gym the only other people there were very old.

"No! I think maybe five to ten years older than us."

Bella sighed with relief. "Good. Older is fine. Grandpas are not."

"Eww, Bella." Alice elbowed Bella gently as they laughed.

Bella was shocked when she pulled the car into the car park. She was used to it being almost completely empty. Instead she struggled to find a park and had to wait until someone left before getting one.

Inside, she groaned when she saw all the people. Almost every machine was being used and it was loud with so many people talking and working out. "Is this what it's like when you come after work?"

Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bikes. "Yes. Don't worry. You're here with me. We are going to have fun together and forget about all these people."

Bella smiled at her compassionate friend and tried to focus on her. "Is your gym guy here?"

Alice scanned the room. "Yes! On the rowing machine. Blonde curly hair."

Bella looked over and easily spotted him. He was good looking in a surfer kind of way but not her type. "Nice," she murmured.

Alice was furiously pedalling and determinedly not looking in his direction so only Bella saw when he glanced at Alice in the mirror and looked away quickly as his cheeks turned pink. Bella grinned to herself. Alice was going to have no trouble getting her man, she just had to take control because he was obviously too shy.

"Morning, Bella."

Bella jumped as she looked up at Emmett. Surprisingly, she hadn't noticed him coming towards her.

Before Bella could say anything, Alice started talking. "Are you proud of us Emmett?"

He looked over at her confused. "Yes?"

Alice laughed and explained herself. "Bella and I have made it through the first week."

Emmett looked back at Bella and smiled. "Yes. Very good. Are you friends?"

Bella nodded. "We live together."

"Oh." Emmett glanced at Alice again but couldn't stop his eyes returning to Bella. "What about next week?"

"I'll be here Tuesday and Friday again." Bella blushed as if she was organising a date with him.

He smiled and nodded. "Good. See you on Tuesday."

Both girls watched as he moved away to talk to other people.

"Oh my... Bella, what's going on?"

Bella turned to stare wide-eyed and innocent at Alice. "What?"

"He likes you."

Bella shrugged and turned to look away. She knew he did but she was still struggling with the situation too much to confirm it.

Alice was quiet until they moved onto the cross trainers. "Emmett is watching you..."

Bella looked up quickly and met Emmett's gaze in the mirrors. Despite being in the middle of a conversation, his eyes were on her. She smiled shyly at him and he grinned back.

"Has he asked you out?"

Bella just shook her head.

"Are you going to ask him?"

Bella shrugged and Alice fell silent again.

Once they finished on the cross trainer, they rotated around the weights machines together, taking turns. Alice leaned against the wall as Bella climbed onto the assisted pull up machine.

"Would you do me a favor?"

Alice looked up at Bella and frowned. "Sure. What?"

"Watch your gym guy..."

Alice gasped quietly. "No! What if he notices me looking?"

Bella grinned down at Alice. "If he notices you looking, doesn't that mean he's looked at you? Aren't you desperate for him to notice you?"

Alice chewed on her lip as she processed Bella's logic. Then she lifted her head to look across the room.

Bella finished her set and stepped back off the machine. Both girls gasped as she bumped into someone behind her.

Large hands gripped her waist and steadied her against a hard body. Bella turned her head to apologise and saw Edward smiling down at her.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be." Edward didn't her go or move away for several seconds longer than a stranger would.

Alice's eyes widened as she watched another man flirt with her friend. "My turn," she announced to break the tension and climbed onto the machine.

Bella quickly moved away from Edward and took Alice's place against the wall. Her blush was in full force and she was fighting with her sudden urge to press her body against Edward's again. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi Bella." He smirked as he echoed her greeting. "You come on a Sunday?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. With my friend Alice."

"Hi, Alice." He waved up at her and received a nod in reply. His gaze went back to Bella and skimmed down her new clothes. "Good girl. See you on Tuesday."

Bella tried to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal. Her body got more worked up talking to Emmett and Edward than by doing her exercises.

Alice finished on the machine and they moved onto the next one. For the rest of the time, they hardly spoke. Bella knew Alice had plenty to say but she let her mull it over for as long as she needed.

As they walked into the locker room to shower words flowed out of Alice like a waterfall. "What is going on, Bella? First Emmett is all over you... I thought he was going to mount you right in the middle of the gym. I swear, the only thing stopping him was all the people around. But there isn't many on the other days you're here... Nothing stopping him... But Edward. Who is Edward?"

"Another personal trainer," Bella said. "He's not here when you're here?"

"No! Emmett is, and Leah. I thought Emmett was close to jumping you, but Edward did! Did you know he was watching you? He cut a conversation short so he could stand behind you... So you would bump into him... So he could grope you and rub himself all over you."

"Alice! Don't say it like that!"

"I'm saying it how it was. Edward wants you as much as Emmett does. How did that happen? What are you going to do? You have to do them both. They are fucking hot!"

Bella laughed humourlessly. "Yeah if only it was that easy."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're brothers..."

"Oh shit. That's not good. Are they close?"

"What do you think? They work at the same place. They work out together every day. You should see them spotting for each other... And encouraging each other... And competing against each other... Joking together... Fighting together..."

Alice shook her head. "You're totally screwed."

"Or not, as the case may be..."

"We need cake."

Bella nodded and they showered and dressed quickly before driving across town to the diner.

Half way through her slice, Alice finally spoke. "Do you like them?"

Bella nodded but stayed focused on her plate.

"Both of them?"

Bella nodded again.

"One more than the other?"

Bella looked up at Alice. "I don't know."

"Okay. Let's make a list." Alice pulled out her diary and a pen to create a chart. "Right. Emmett first. What do you like about him?"

"He's funny."

Alice nodded and wrote it down.

"He makes me feel comfortable and welcome. He's compassionate – he understood how I felt about measurements. He's good. A nice guy." Bella paused to let Alice finish writing. "...He can bench press more than I weigh... A lot more, I think..."

Alice moaned quietly and wrote 'sex against the wall' in capital letters. "Okay. Now Edward. What do you like about him?"

"He's intense. He's not afraid to touch me even if it's inappropriate. He's not as big. I'm not sure I like lots of bulging muscles. He's a bit of a bad boy... Oh, and he can bench press more than I weigh too..."

Alice threw her pen down. "Fuck it. They're both perfect. You will just have to find a way to have both of them."

Bella bent down to rest her forehead on the table with a groan. "I wish..."

"You dirty girl. You want a threesome." Alice laughed. "I can't even get one guy..."

Bella was relieved to change the subject. "Alice I want you to do me another favor."

"Okay..."

"When your gym guy notices you, and remember you already agreed to watch him... When he notices you, I want you to go straight over and introduce yourself."

Alice shook her head. "He never will. Maybe he's gay..."

"Promise me you will do both, watch and introduce yourself. Promise?"

"Okay I promise." Alice held out her hand for Bella to shake. "And you need to promise to tell me anything that happens with Emmett and Edward."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course, like I wouldn't! I promise."

Sunday night was quiet for both girls as they both thought about boys.

Edward and Emmett were also having a quiet night in at their apartment.

Emmett muted the television and turned to look at Edward. "We need to talk."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Again?"

"We have to decide what to do. We can't go after the same girl."

"Why? Because I'll win?"

Emmett scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think so..."

"Come on, Em. You said you can't hook up with clients..."

"No, I said we can't hook up with clients. It's one of the personal training rules."

Edward was ready for this. He had looked it up the day before. "No it's not."

"Okay it's one a guideline. It's frowned upon."

"Since when have I ever cared about rules? Let alone guidelines."

Emmett sat forward and clutched his hair in frustration.

"Emmett, you care about rules..."

"Maybe I don't this time. Maybe she's worth it."

"What do you like about her?" Edward's only hope was convincing him he didn't like her that much.

"She's beautiful..."

Edward had to agree and nodded.

"She is so shy but she trusts me. She smiles at me all the time. I want to see her relaxed and confident like that with me in bed. I want her so bad."

Edward shook his head sadly. His brother had always been turned on by emotions. Sensitive bastard.

"She laughed at my jokes... But the reason I'm willing to break my code of conduct is the heels."

"Those fucking heels..." Edward was nodding vigorously. He had to agree with that. "The short skirt... The tight uniform shirt... And those heels."

They hummed in unison as they pictured Bella in her work clothes. She had been sexy and confident as she worked behind the bar.

Emmett turned to look at Edward again. "So how about you... What is your claim?"

"She's hot and sexy. Her boobs are great..."

Emmett nodded – agreeing with every point.

"She's exactly my type."

Emmett groaned quietly. He knew Bella was Edward's type; long brown hair, pale skin, not too tall, small curves, quiet and beautiful.

"I can't stop thinking about her and I get hard every time in see her working out."

"Damn it."

"Yeah."

Emmett sighed unhappily. "So what do we do? How do we decide who gets her?"

"I can't if you're going to get hurt."

Emmett clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Same here. Bros before hoes."

Edward snorted. "Stupid saying... How about letting her choose? Then we have to accept what happens because it's what she wants. Maybe she doesn't want either of us. Maybe she wants Mike."

Emmett laughed. "He is a very fit guy... I'm sure he could keep up with a younger woman..."

Edward laughed and the tension in the room was broken. "Okay we let her choose."

"And no hard feelings either way."

"And no making plays for her..."

Emmett shook his head. "No I can't wait. I'm pretty sure she knows I want her..."

"Same here..."

"So we talk to her on Tuesday."

Edward nodded. "Okay. Tuesday."

Monday dragged by for everyone. Emmett and Edward hardly talked as they worked and thought about what to say to Bella. Bella simultaneously wished for the time to pass so she could see Edward and Emmett and stressed about what she would do and how she would choose.

Tuesday morning came and Bella sat in her car outside the gym for a few minutes to compose herself. She considered never going to the gym ever again but she was already too invested in the feeling of being healthy and fit. Also, she had to see Emmett and Edward even if they were causing her too much anxiety.

Finally, she made her way inside. Mike was the only person there, running on the treadmill. She was about to get on the bike when she heard he name being called.

"Bella," Edward said as he crossed the room to her. "Come into the office. We need to talk about your program." He kept his voice loud enough for Mike to hear so he it didn't seem suspicious.

Bella quietly followed him into the small room and saw Emmett standing in the corner.

"Hey, Bella."

She smiled at him and he grinned back as he shut the door and leaned against it.

Edward took the desk chair and Bella sat in the other one. She noticed that Emmett's shoulders were wide enough to cover the whole window so they had complete privacy in the room now.

There was silence for a couple of uncomfortable minutes as both Emmett and Edward thought about what to say.

"My program..." Bella prompted and stopped when Edward shook his head.

"Sorry. That's not what we wanted to talk about." He leaned forward towards her and tilted his head to look up into her eyes. "I'm just going to put this out there... I like you."

Bella gasped quietly but she couldn't say anything. Should she admit she liked him too? Not when Emmett was there too.

"Bella..." Emmett waited until she had turned to look at him. "I like you too... I was going to ask you out on Saturday but..."

Emmett looked at Edward to help him explain.

Edward took Bella's hand in his. "We both want you... But we won't fight over you. Can you help us out? Do you like either of us?"

Emmett muttered quietly, "Or Mike. Please don't say you like Mike."

Bella laughed then. She was so nervous but, as usual, Emmett had broken the tension for her. "I don't like Mike. Not in that way anyway..."

"So..." Edward prompted. "Do you like one of us?"

She chewed on her lip. The dreaded decision was on her. She needed to come up with an answer now.

Edward leaned forward and rubbed his thumb on her chin – pulling her lip from between her teeth. "Just say it... You don't like either of us do you."

Bella looked up at Emmett. He was hanging his head and had his eyes closed.

"Can't I have both?" She whispered.

"What?" Edward said.

Bella sighed, defeated. "I like you both..."

There was a long silence and Emmett and Edward processed her confession.

Bella shifted uncomfortably and tried desperately to think of something to say. "We will just have to have a threesome." She laughed and closed her eyes with embarrassment. She had let something embarrassing slip out of her mouth.

The silence in the room slowly permitted her brain. Emmett and Edward had been exchanging looks. It had started with Edward raising a surprised eyebrow at Emmett who had returned a thoughtful frown. Both of them then realised that they could get the girl if they went through with the threesome. Emmett shrugged at Edward to show him he was up for it. Edward nodded, agreeing that he too would do it.

"Sweetie," Edward whispered and Bella opened her eyes to look at him. "Is that really what you want?"

She looked at both of their faces and realised they had taken her seriously. Her mouth fell open as she realised they were both agreeing to it. She took a minute to think about it and couldn't find any reason not to. She nodded and smiled nervously.

Edward slipped off his chair and kneeled in front of her, taking her face between his palms. "Really?"

She nodded again, more sure of herself now and he kissed her lips. He started out gentle, just a couple of pecks, but when her hands moved up to his hair he pressed his mouth hard against hers. She opened for him and their tongues tasted each other. He moaned quietly as he tasted mint and felt her tugging at his hair. She pulled away and panted as she tried to clear her fuzzy mind. He tugged gently on a strand of her hair before kissing her cheek and moving away.

Emmett cleared his throat softly. "Bella..." He gestured to the door behind him, not knowing how to ask her to come to him because he was still blocking the outside world from seeing them.

She didn't need any prompting though and she walked slowly over to him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him gently. With her body pressed against his, she placed her hands against his hard chest and stretched up to kiss him.

Once again, she opened her mouth and searched for a taste. He was eager and pushed his tongue forward to meet hers. They twisted against each other and he clutched at her hips – trying to keep her as close as possible. Never close enough.

Too soon they broke apart. Both of their hearts were racing. Bella turned in Emmett's arms and leaned back against his body.

Edward looked up at her and smirked. "You're loving this aren't you?"

She grinned and nodded. "Just a bit."

Emmett tickled her sides and made her squirm against him. She could feel his erection growing against her back.

"When?" She wanted them so much after the kisses she didn't think she could wait too long.

"Tonight?" Emmett suggested.

Bella shook her head. "I work until two in the morning."

"Damn. I start work at five." Edward shook his head in frustration.

They compared work schedules but the next time they all had time was Saturday morning. None of them were willing to wait that long.

"Fuck it," Edward said, looking up at Emmett. "You have decided to break your rule of hooking up with clients. We all know I don't give a shit about rules. Let's go all out and do it now. Who cares. There's hardly anyone here."

Emmett turned to look out the window. "No one... There's no one here."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "Can I do you on one of the machines? That would be so hot."

Emmett left his post at the door and pressed himself against her back. "To risky. Do that after hours."

"After hours?" Bella asked. She hadn't bothered looking at the opening hours apart from checking they were open when she wanted to come.

"The gym is closed between nine and five every Saturday and Sunday night. But the personal trainers all have keys and the alarm code."

Bella hummed. She wouldn't mind coming in after hours for some fun.

Emmett's hands made their way up to her chest to squeeze her boobs gently. "Are we...?"

Bella arched her back and pushed herself against his hands. "Yes. Now."

Edward pulled away first and took her hand. Emmett reluctantly let go and followed as Edward led her to the locker room door. Inside, they stopped at an unmarked door between the men's and women's doors. Edward pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

They walked through into a small room with a long bench and lockers along one wall. "Welcome to the personal trainers' locker room."

There wasn't much to see. Edward tugged on her hand and led her through another door into a wet room. It was completely tiled and had a shower head on the far wall. It was a tiny room and the three of them were forced to touch so they could shut and lock the door.

"It's not much... But we won't be interrupted in here." Edward pulled Bella into his arms again as she looked around.

"It's perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I've always wanted sex in the shower..."

He growled as he leaned down to kiss her hard. Emmett pushed her hair aside and started kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling until she felt his touch deep inside her body.

Bella was sandwiched tightly between the two. She could feel both of their erections pressed against her. She was over-heating.

Edward helped her take off her shirt and it was tossed in the corner. Emmett undid her bra and it joined the shirt. Edward crouched down in front of her and looked up at her for permission to remove her pants. She nodded and leaned back on Emmett as she lifted each leg.

She was now completely naked. Edward looked up at her body as he tossed away the last of her clothing. "You're beautiful..." He whispered.

Emmett hummed in agreement as he held her boobs in his hands and ran his thumbs over the nipples. "Turn around, gorgeous."

She turned to face Emmett and he looked her up and down with a smirk. He held her chin gently as he leaned in to kiss her lips and cheek and next to her ear. "I'm going to taste you now," he whispered.

His hands moved to the back of her neck and he weaved his fingers through her hair to hold her where he wanted her. He bent himself to bury his face in her neck and ran his tongue across her skin. He hummed quietly. "I can feel your pulse racing. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bella couldn't speak. Her heart was racing and her lungs were struggling to keep up with her desperate panting. She moaned quietly and tugged on his hair to encourage him.

He moved lower, running his tongue across her collarbones and down over the swell of her boobs. Then he had her nipple in his mouth. The already hard skin tightened further as he worked his tongue and teeth over it.

"Oh yes..." Bella said as he moved to the other side. She gripped his hair hard and held him to her.

She felt Edward's hands on her hips and his skin pressed against her back. He had taken all his clothes off while Emmett had a turn with her. She moaned and pushed her hips back against him. He hissed as her butt rubbed against his erection and he held her still. "Not too fast, Sweetie." His fingers drifted to her front and between her legs. She gasped as Edward pushed a finger between her folds and grazed her clit. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder and her eyes closed as sensations overwhelmed her.

Emmett stopped sucking on her nipple to see what Edward was doing. He dropped down to his knees and watched as Edward's fingers parted Bella's folds. He could see her clit and the damp skin around it. "I want to taste you."

Bella looked down at him in surprise. She saw his dilated pupils and hopeful expression and all she could do was nod.

Edward held her open with his fingers and started kissing her neck and shoulders. Emmett leaned in and flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Fuck," Bella breathed as she reached back to hold on to Edward's hair. She hoped one of them would hold her up because her legs were now to weak to be trusted.

"So good," Emmett muttered before sucking her clit into his mouth. He reached up and pushed a finger into her dripping centre. She was tight around his finger and so very hot. He pumped it in and out a few times before adding another. She was slowly stretching around his fingers and still leaking her juices.

Bella started rocking her hips. She could feel her stomach tightening and tingles in her fingers and toes. She was going to orgasm. Emmett smiled against her clit and nibbled it gently. She exploded around his fingers. Her muscles clamped down hard and her legs could no longer hold her up. Luckily Edward was ready and held her tight against his body.

Emmett gave her one last lick before standing up. He cupped her face in his hands and rested hie forehead against hers. He wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure she would want to. "You taste really good."

She hummed happily and reached up to pull him in for a kiss. He took her in his arms and pressed his sticky lips against hers. He couldn't help smiling when she moaned at the taste.

As he kissed Bella, Emmett reached into his pocket and tossed a condom to Edward. He had grabbed a handful from Sam and Leah's stash as they had passed through the locker room.

Edward caught it and ripped it open. With quick hands, he rolled it along his length and stepped over to Bella.

Bella had heard the ripping of the condom wrapper and had turned to watch. Her eyes widened as she looked at Edward. He was totally nude and she could see every detail of his body. She could see muscles standing out in his shoulders and arms. His flat stomach with shadows between his abs. The lines from his hips down between his legs. The biggest erection she had ever seen.

She felt like she could just stand and look at him all day but he was smirking at her and she was drawn to him. She stepped forward into his open arms.

He just held her for a minute and looked down at her face. His fingertips traced her hairline, jaw then her lips. She was so beautiful. "Are you ready?" His voice was hoarse. He was incredibly turned on.

She smiled up at him and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her thighs and lifted her easily. Her legs wrapped over his hips but she didn't have to hold on. He was holding her weight effortlessly.

"Wow," she breathed as she relaxed and rubbed her hands down the taut muscles in his upper arms.

He lifted her higher up his body until his erection was pushing against her centre. Her fingers gripped onto his hair as she felt him stretching her as she sank down his length.

He stilled and held her close when he was buried deep inside her. She was tight around him and he didn't want to blow his load too soon. But he could feel it building already and he hadn't even started thrusting. He kissed her neck to buy some time as he composed himself.

"Edward," Bella said, the word more moan than his name.

"Shit..." He lifted her up and felt his erection slide easily inside her. With just the tip inside her, he paused again and looked at her face. He needed to see what she was feeling.

Her eyes were closed. She had never felt so full. Edward slid slowly into her body again and she could feel pressure building as it reached a place she had never felt stimulated before. "More... I need more." She couldn't stand the slow thrusts or the shallow movements he was starting to do.

Edward met Emmett's eyes and he nodded down at her. Emmett understood what was needed and he took her weight with his hands under her upper thighs.

Bella leaned back into Emmett's bare chest. She could feel his erection against her lower back and couldn't resist flexing her hips to rub against it. Both Bella and Edward moaned as this made Edward's erection shift inside her, rubbing against that sensitive spot she hadn't known she had.

Now that Edward didn't have to concentrate on holding Bella up, he was free to thrust up into her. He pulled his hips back and watched as his erection appeared glistening with moisture. He then thrust it back into her hard before swivelling his hips and thrusting over and over. Her internal muscles matched his rhythm, tightening and releasing as he moved, squeezing him and massaging his length. Bringing on his orgasm fast. He reached between them and pressed a thumb to her clit. She instantly gasped and grew her head back against Emmett's shoulder. He rubbed at the sensitive bud and felt her internal muscles fluttering as her whole body tensed with her climax. He followed close behind, violently spilling into the condom as he pushed his hips hard against hers.

He pulled out of her as his erection softened and laid his forehead against her chest. He could feel a heart beat racing but didn't know if it was his or hers or both of them in synch.

After a few minutes recovery, Emmett slowly let Bella stand, letting her test her legs before moving away from her. He stepped over to the shower head and angled it so the spray hit the wall. He let the warm water heat the tiles for a minute before turning to smile at Bella.

She was watching him from under her lashes and blushing slightly. He was just as hot as his brother but everything was bigger. His shoulders were wide and bulging with muscle. His arms hang away from his sides. The skin on his stomach was stretched over hard ridges of muscle and deep groves of his hips. Even his erection was slightly bigger and it twitched as she studied it.

Emmett smirked and beckoned her to him. She went very willingly and stepped under the warm water with him.

"Arms up, gorgeous girl."

She did as she was told and he guided her hands to grip on a bar high on the wall.

"Just hold on and relax. Don't try to move. You should be able to just hang there for a while."

She nodded. She trusted he knew what he was doing and would look after her.

His hands swept down her arms to cup her boobs. He licked each nipple before moving further down her body. He parted her legs and bent her knees over his arms. Her legs were spread wide, resting in his bent elbows and her centre was open and on display for him. He watched as the water trickled over her clit and between her folds. It pooled slightly at her entrance and mixed with the creamy liquid of her arousal. He considered tasting her again but couldn't wait any longer. His hips moved back and he shifted until his erection was lined up against her opening.

She looked down and watched as Emmett pushed himself into her body. She was stretched again and her eyes closed as the feeling of being full warmed her body.

Emmett grunted as he pulled back and thrust into her a little harder. "All right?" He whispered before his next thrust.

She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled and kissed her. Their mouths stayed pressed together as he started rhythmically thrusting into her.

Emmett was close. Bella's body was a perfect fit for him, as if she was made to take him. He could feel the tightening between his legs and he needed her to get there too.

"Edward..." His voice was a low growl. "Rub her clit for me..."

Edward stepped forward from the wall he was leaning against to watch Bella. He swept his hand down her stomach and over her mound to find her bud. It was hard and he pressed it gently before rubbing small circles over it.

Bella moaned loudly as her limbs tingled. Her whole body was burning with her cresting orgasm. With one last gasp, she climaxed and her internal muscles squeezed Emmett's climax out of him.

She let go of the bar and Emmett used the last of his energy to lower both of them to the floor. Bella curled into him as she straddled his legs. The warm water continued to fall on the three of them as they recovered together.

Bella hummed happily as Edward's fingers gently combed through her wet hair. Emmett was placing gentle kisses across her shoulder and holding her tight to his chest.

"Who needs the gym?" She whispered and smiled as Edward and Emmett laughed.

©(storyline)_ 2014 Abbyward_


End file.
